Laying My Eyes On Her
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Jamás te cruzó por la cabeza que pudiera gustarte, o que tú pudieras resultarle atractiva, simplemente ocurrió. Reto Slash y Femslash. Gianna/Heidi. Para M.C.


**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a SM. Yo me divierto un rato.**

**Summary:** _Jamás te cruzó por la cabeza que pudiera gustarte, o que tú pudieras resultarle atractiva, simplemente ocurrió._

**Responde al reto: Slash y Femslash del foro "El lobo, la oveja y el león."**

**Dedicatoria: A M. C. Phoenix Cullen**

* * *

**Laying My Eyes On Her**

Pasa a tu lado mientras va de salida, de nuevo vestida para atraer a aquellos inocentes humanos por los que deberías sentir algo de ¿piedad? Pero por los que no sientes nada en absoluto. Antes de abandonar el recinto posa sus ojos de extraña tonalidad violeta sobre ti y deliberadamente te guiña el ojo, después de lo cual sale apresuradamente. Aquello te deja inquieta y bajas la mirada nerviosa.

Intentas concentrarte en tu trabajo pero la verdad es que tienes otras cosas en mente.

_Jamás te había llamado particularmente la atención, era hermosa por supuesto, todos los vampiros lo eran. Era algo a lo que te acostumbrabas luego de cierto tiempo de estar entre ellos. Pero ni por equivocación se te pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiera gustarte, es decir que pudieras sentir algo por ella. Había ocurrido y punto._

_Fue simple: la estabas contemplando, su rostro arrebatadoramente hermoso, su voz musical y de pronto tus ojos se encontraron recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo, poniendo un interés anti natural en sus curvas femeninas. De pronto sentiste curiosidad por saber que se sentiría tocarla. Y en seguida te alarmaste, eso no era para nada normal. Y sin embargo te encontraste deseando con sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos. _

_Cuando ocurrió fue más simple todavía: estabas trabajando sola, la guardia había salido a no tenías idea donde y ella estaba ahí, mirándote con curiosidad. De pronto se acercó a ti a velocidad vampírica y sin mayores miramientos te besó, de lleno, en los labios. No forcejeaste porque no te gustara, sino para adaptarte a ella. Su mano divagó perezosamente por tu cuerpo creando un choque entre tu calor y el frío de ella._

_Gemiste su nombre mientras sus labios se posaban en tu cuello y sentías su lengua acariciar tu piel. Las rodillas te temblaban._

_- Podrían vernos o escucharnos - advertiste cuando ella tiró de ti para bajarte al nivel del suelo._

_- No me importa. Tú quieres esto. Yo quiero esto. Es simple._

_Te preguntaste vagamente si habías sido tan obvia, pregunta que careció de sentido en cuanto sus manos ágiles te despojaron de tu ropa y de la suya. Por primera vez pudiste contemplar su cuerpo glorioso, perfecto, tanto que hería a la vista. Deslizaste una mano tímida por su cuerpo y capturaste uno de sus senos, ella dejó escapar un ruidito que no pudiste descifrar mientras sus cuerpos se fundían creando una fricción extraña y desconcertante._

_Su lengua fría acarició tu pecho con una calma desconcertante, parecía cosquillear tu piel. Y te estremecía. Sabías lo que pasaba si te mordía pero en ese momento francamente te importaba un carajo. Después sus dedos níveos y perfectos se deslizaron _dentro_ de ti. Entrando. Saliendo. Una y otra vez. Estimulándote de formas que jamás habías creído posibles. Podías sentir la sangre iluminando tu cara mientras ella trabajaba en ti. Vagamente pensaste si acaso había tenido esta clase de experiencia antes, y descubriste que no te importaba siempre y cuando pudiera compartirla contigo._

_Cuando sus dedos rozaron ese punto especial que no recordabas que tenías, olvidaste toda la maldita prudencia y gritaste su nombre. Ella cubrió tu boca con sus labios y después dejó que recuperaras tu respiración. En cuanto lo lograste se quedo a tu lado, acostada, trazando figuras descuidadas por tu piel, poniéndote la carne de gallina. Ahora fue tu turno de besarla, deseabas compensar lo bien que se había portado contigo pero te detuvo, se puso en pie y comenzó a vestirse calmadamente._

_La observaste con una mezcla de confusión e incertidumbre. ¿Habías hecho algo mal? ¿Habías traspasado sus límites? En silencio tú también comenzaste a vestirte._

_Heidi se acercó a ti y acarició tu rostro una sola vez._

_- Quizás la próxima vez no sea tan breve. Ha estado bastante bien. _

_Y se había ido. Dejándote con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora dentro de tu pecho. Y la mente revuelta en una nebulosa de confusión, al menos durante aquel momento._

_Ella había tenido razón, desde luego, después sus encuentros habían sido todo, menos breves. _

_Habían sido sus manos sobre tu cuerpo y tu boca sobre el suyo. Había sido desbordar pasión como si no hubiera un mañana. Habían sido tus dedos en su cuerpo y viceversa. Había sido cubrir los labios de la otra para no gritar, para no ser descubiertas. Habían sido pieles desnudas y respiraciones agitadas. Habían sido caricias clandestinas cuando nadie más las podía ver. Había sido disfrutar de cada segundo juntas, fuese como fuese._

_Había algo en todo aquello que resultaba adictivo. Quizás eran sus caricias, tan diestras que te hacían vibrar como jamás pensaste que pudiera ocurrir. Conocía tu piel y sabía cómo y dónde tocar para complacerte. Tu piel parecía derretirse con su puro contacto, con su puro aliento. Y ella parecía satisfecha de provocar aquello en ti._

Suspiras y te pones en pie. Estás tan... oh rayos, quizás sea tu naturaleza humana la que te vuelve terriblemente calenturienta, pero ahora necesitas un baño de agua helada, ya.

Mientras el agua helada corre por tu piel, jamás tan helada como ella pero bueno, piensas que quizás sea hora de pedirle que te convierta. Quizás se niegue o quizás acepte. O quizás puedas tolerar el seguir siendo humana durante un poco más. Después de todo, mientras sigas siendo interesante para ella no querrá deshacerse de ti.


End file.
